


Checkmate

by shamandalie (meridalocksley)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Gen, the Professor is forced to work with Alicia, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridalocksley/pseuds/shamandalie
Summary: Set after the Part 4 cliffhanger.
Relationships: (Alicia is Berlin's ex. She is NOT Tatiana.), Alicia Sierra/Berlin, Alicia Sierra/El Profesor, Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of free time nowadays, and I'm rather hyped about the new LCDP season, so after YEARS, I am here once again, writing fan fiction!  
> Feel free to comment, I'd really appreciate it! ❤

...

The Professor stood there, staring motionless on the gun which was pointed at him. He slowly lifted his gaze to look at the red headed woman whose finger was on the trigger. Alicia Sierra, the unhinged authority embodied.

"You're wondering where your watchdog is and how I managed to get in?" the woman asked with a grin. "Well... right now he's taking a nap. Don't worry he'll be fine..." - she added rolling her eyes seeing the Professor's expression. "But he surely is a grumpy puppy... I'm more of a cat person." she shrugged and stepped closer to the man.

The Professor swallowed. He wasn't prepared facing an intruder on his own. He could of course try to disarm her, after all it did work with Raquel back then, but that time he was certain that Raquel would not shoot him. This woman was not Raquel. In fact, this woman wouldn't hesitate shooting him at the smallest dubious move he'd make. And besides, who would attack a pregnant woman?

"All right..." the Professor lifted his palms defensively. "Let's talk."

Sierra let out a dramatic laugh. "Oh dear, what have we been doing for the past couple of days? I fear talking with you doesn't seem to be fruitful." she started walking in circles around him. "Of course, a tiny detail is different now, maybe face to face, without the headphones, without being recorded, maybe this way you are a more pleasant conversation partner."

"Maybe I would be an even more pleasant one, would you not point that thing on me." said the Professor calmly.

"And then what? You'll offer me 2 millions and a date on a far off island, and we'll ride off into the sunset?" she continued mockingly. "That trick might have worked on poor Raquel, it's not working on me."

"Then what do you want? You will not bring me to the police. You might successfully end the heist, but they'll still arrest you too. That was an amazing speech by the way, I truly admire you for that." the Professor added.

The woman didn't react.

"What do you want, Sierra?"

"You know, I was always the best. I am not the most empathetic negotiator, but I am the best. You are the most annoying robber I've ever had to deal with, I am not a fan of yours, not at all. But you are... good. So this is what we'll do, what we're best at."

The Professor raised an eyebrow. Sierra grabbed a nearby chair, placed it face to face with him, sat down on it and casually continued.

I will negotiate with you. And then you can continue being the bad-guy hero and win the hearts of your red-hooded supporters, and you can humiliate the police as much as you want, I don't care, but before that you will do one little thing for me."

"That being...?"

"You'll kill me."

The Professor stared at her.

"Not literally of course, you dumbass. But publicly. I want to start over."

"Are you insane? There are at least a dozen reasons why that wouldn't work out well, and at least just as many why I shouldn't help you."

"But I'll tell you one reason why you will." she leaned back comfortably in the chair, and pointed at her belly. "This."

The Professor still just stared at her, perplexed. "I can't follow you, I'm afraid..."

Sierra straightened up, still pointing the gun at him.

"Let me enlighten you. Do you remember your brother's first wife?"

"Vaguely... "

"Of course. You were a teenager being dragged from one hospital to another, it's understandable. You've never met her, but he must have mentioned that cold bitch who left him not even a year after their wedding to you?"

"As I recall he never used those words to describe her first wife. He barely talked about her. I just remember him being totally devastated after she left."

"Good." Sierra's face was unreadable.

"What does she have to do with anything right now?" The Professor asked.

"Did he also tell you, that they were expecting a child? And that the respective child never came to see the light because his father couldn't stop being the risk taking arrogant psychopath who he was and put his own family in danger which led to a premature birth in awful circumstances, and to the girl having severe difficulties in carrying a child in the future?" the sadistic tone disappeared from Sierra's voice and anger took over. But she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "And he did all this because he loved his little brother so much that he risked everything, including his wife and his unborn child, to be able to pay for the treatment you needed."

The Professor started to feel uncomfortable. "I wasn't aware -"

"Do you remember her name?" Sierra interrupted him.

"My brother had plenty of wives and a long list of lovers... He rarely spoke about her first wife afterwards. I always had a feeling that her memory hurt him and he never truly got over that divorce and that that was the main reason why none of his later relationships were good enough for him. Her name was Liz, no, it was Elise, wasn't it? This is extremely tragic and I am really sorry it happened... But why on earth are we talking about my brother's ex now, Sierra?!" The Professor was irritated and started to run out of patience.

Sierra laughed bitterly. "You're too sentimental. And unusually slow in putting the pieces together. Close enough, but her name wasn't Elise, Sergio." She stood up and looked The Professor in the eye. "Her name was Alice. And you owe me."


End file.
